Strange Events On The Roof
by jadoremwpp
Summary: [One Shot] Lily and James meet on the roof of the castle and have an insightful conversation. R&R.


_This is very, very random. I started it out for a bit of fun and it ended up being one of those 'Lily is starting to like James' scenes. It's entriely dialogue, except for the end and a few one liners inserted at appropriate points. Well, hopefully it's not too crap!_

_**Strange Events On The Roof**_

"Wotcher doing, Lily, my love?"

"Hiding"

"From who?"

"Guess."

"Sirius? He is an annoying little devil at times. I would know. I share a dormitory with him."

"Well, he _does _have to share one with you."

"How about… Mark Phillips. He's an ugly bastard."

"Mark Phillips is a very nice boy. We had a lovely date together. I wouldn't hide from him."

"What do you see in him anyway?"

"You asked me this yesterday. And I told you that he's a nice boy and it was just a date, remember?"

"Oh. Sorry. Well, I dunno who else you could be hiding from. Snape? One of your crazy friends?"

"You are so thick. I'm hiding from you. Isn't that the most obvious thing ever?"

"No."

Lily sighs and turns back to her work.

"Why are you hiding from me?"

"Because I am trying to work."

"Let me help you."

"Fuck off or I'll curse you."

"I'll fuck off with you."

" _Furnunculus"_

" That hurt Lily. I thought we had something going." 

" If you were anymore insincere you'd be Sirius." 

" What do you have against old Paddy?" 

" I have nothing against Ireland, and plenty against Sirius." 

" He's just misunderstood." 

" And I suppose you are too." 

" That depends. Do you understand me?" 

" I understand that I want to do my work and you are a distraction. Do you want to know what I do to distractions?" 

" Do I?" 

" I strongly doubt it." 

" Do you want me to leave?" 

" Do I really have to answer that?" 

" You just did. And yes… I don't see what I'm doing wrong." 

" Potter –" 

" - James, please." 

" Potter –" 

" - Humph." 

" Potter AND NO I WILL NOT CALL YOU JAMES, this essay is due tomorrow. It is meant to be three feet long. You have been tormenting me in the common room all week. You have been tormenting me in the girl's dormitory, although god knows how you got in there, all week. You have been tormenting me in the Great Hall, in the library, in empty class rooms, in the forbidden forest and every other place I have tried to study. I am _behind _on all my work. Because of you. I have been forced to levitate onto the roof of a castle to escape you. And it has failed. _Do you get my drift?_" 

" You haven't finished the Potions essay? You can use mine, I'll write another." 

" Are you serious? You'd do that for me?" 

" Well, sure, why not? You just told me it was all my fault it's not done. I should help out." 

" That's actually quite nice of you, surprisingly. But no, I can do my own." 

" At least let me help you?" 

" If you stop being so annoying, maybe." 

" I can be not annoying if I want." 

" Ok, this is your big chance, Potter. Prove to me you are not just a prick to the core." 

" Well, first of all we need some real books. Not these crappy ones you have to find all the information in." 

" These books are fine. They are very nice books, in fact. Aren't they?" 

" No. It's too hard with these. Wait a second. _Accio _ _Catenatus_Medieval Potions – The Roots Behind The Discoveries_, Accio _ _Catenatus_History Of Potions For Idiots–" 

" – Wait! I've never heard of these books! And 'For Idiots?'. I don't know if it'll help. I like my essays to be intelligent you know and –" 

" Lily, who is the one here who gets better marks in Potions?" 

" Ummmm… You are. Although it's a pain to admit it." 

" Believe me, I have the essay thing down." 

" If you say so…" 

" I do. Trust me for once. You never know, I might not be good for nothing but pranks. Sorry about the double negative." 

" It's ok, Potter." 

" _Accio _ _Catenatus_The Secrets Behind Medieval Potions – What You Didn't Learn At School –" 

" - But –" 

" - Lily!" 

" Sorry" 

" _Accio _ _Catenatus_Simple Medieval Potions That should do it." 

" But where are they?" 

" Oh, sorry, I put a binding Accio on them so they'd all come at once. Makes it easier, you know. _Accio_ _ Catenatus__ Nihil._" 

" You can do that…?" 

" Didn't you know?" 

" That's… really clever, Potter." 

" Sirius and I figured it out ages ago. We used to be summoning stuff for… stuff –" 

" - Pranks?" 

" Well, yeh. And we were summoning stuff and it would all come at different times and it was really annoying catching it all and so… we altered it to suit us." 

" Wow." 

" Don't sound so awe-stuck, my love. It doesn't suit you." 

" That's just… really impressive." 

" Glad to be of service to you, my lady. But wait, here they come." 

" Are you sure these are ok? I mean, the titles weren't exactly convincing." 

" Your problem, Lily, is you try too hard. These books lay it all out sweet and simple. I can actually understand them. It's heaps better. Believe me." 

" Ok…" 

The next hour James spends very quietly, considering his character. It is still a little too loud for Lily, but she puts up with it because he really is very good at essays and she really does need help. 

" Thanks, Potter." 

" Anytime, my dove. I told you they were useful books." 

" Well, the idiots reading "_History Of Potions For Idiots" _can't be that dumb." 

" I think by idiots it means 'really smart people who can't be bothered to look through books and find only a paragraph of relevant information so they use this book instead'. Probably too long to fit on the cover." 

Lily giggles. 

" A laugh, Lily? That's different." 

" I suppose I actually enjoyed your company. For once." 

" Face it Lily, you've always enjoyed my company, you just could never see it." 

" I wouldn't go as far to say that, Mr. Potter." 

" So, will you go out with me, then, Lily, angel?" 

" I didn't enjoy it _that _much, Potter. I'll go as far as to say 'thank you very much and I am now in debt to you' but I think a date is asking too much. You're lucky I put up with you for this long." 

" Was worth a try. I'll see you then, Lily." 

" That's it? You're not going to beg me or say I owe you or anything?" 

" Well, if you don't mind. I was considering it." 

" It's ok, I really can't stand it when you get all clingyish." 

" That's what I figured. And I am trying to court you, not annoy you." 

" Court me? _That_ is a hilarity, Potter." 

" Well, I am. See you later, Lily?" 

" I suppose we'll have too. Bye James." 

James jumps on his broomstick and starts to fly away. Lily, spur of the moment, calls to his retreating figure, "Maybe we can do this again sometime." James hears, but doesn't look back. However, a slight grin is spreading across his face. Lily Evans just spent two hours alone with him and they didn't fight, properly, once. And he didn't attempt to kiss her. And she is definitely being nicer to him. It's a start. If anything, it's a start. 

Lily stands on the roof for a few minutes longer, also grinning. Maybe James is changing. Maybe he's finally growing up. This is definitely a good thing. Maybe she'll say yes one day. It couldn't hurt, could it?

_End_

_There you go then, eh? Well, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for getting this far!_


End file.
